La obra de las estaciones
by ninnae
Summary: La vida y el paso de las estaciones están ligadas, trayendo consigo más que un nuevo ciclo. A veces el amor nace de la manera más inesperada y con las personas que menos se pensó. -YAOI- Serie Drabbles.
1. Sonrisa Otoñal

**La obra de las Estaciones**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola traigo una serie de 4 drabbles, lo escribí para un evento el foro de Saint Seiya Yaoi "Camino al Subforo", espero le guste la pareja de Kanon y Mu.**

 **Si les gusto pueden comentar sus opiniones, Saludos.**

* * *

 **Primer Acto: Sonrisa Otoñal**

Niño he de admitir que eres una rareza, jamás pensé que alguien como tú, tan pasivo, sereno y calmo fuesen a llamar mi atención, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, como hada de las estaciones me has hechizado, hoy revoloteas entre los arboles teñidos de rojo, mientras tu cabellera lavanda siempre atada en un débil amarre es removida por la sutil brisa de otoño, ¿cómo comenzó?, no lo recuerdo, solo sé que tu rostro empezó a hacerse presente en mis días, te metiste al interior de mi piel e invadiste mis pensamientos. No he llegado a una conclusión resolutiva de lo que realmente siento por ti, podría ser deseo, atracción o simplemente la palabra que por tantos años he evitado pronunciar y que resuena con fuerza en mí.

Solo una salida al pueblo, nada planeado, todo fue improvisado, yo estaba de paso y tu ibas de salida, ambos coincidimos en el momento y lugar más oportuno. Me miraste con esos jades tan intensos y misteriosos, cedí sin contrariarte, estoy seguro que si me pidieras lo imposible daría mi vida por cumplir tus caprichos, pero como no sabes de aquellos trucos de malicia en tu corazón jamás pronunciarías algo como eso. Tu sonrisa ante el mundo, otra faceta que me llama de ti, vas por el pueblo sonriendo a cada escena que te llega al corazón, niños jugando, personas riendo. Para mí no son más que escenas cotidianas, pero tú le das un valor aún más grande, aprecias la vida y luchas por mantenerla, a veces me gustaría ser tan noble como tú, pero con mis pecados y mi forma de ser jamás alcanzaré algo como eso.

—Kanon —me llamas, estamos frente a uno de los muchos bosques cercanos al pueblo, veo tu mirada, reflejan una maravilla que me veo imposibilitado de percatar, pues mi verdadera atención solo esta puesta en ti y en cada una de tus expresiones. Te sonrió grandemente, gesto poco común, mi hermano dice que la convivencia que mantengo contigo me está cambiando, y en esta ocasión concuerdo con él, no sé si me has hecho más humano, solo sé que amo tu sonrisa entre estas hojas otoñales.


	2. Invierno Inclemente

**Segundo Acto: Invierno Inclemente**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Ojalá les guste.  
**

* * *

¡Demonios!, no recordaba que los inviernos en Grecia fueran tan inclementes y furiosos, el cielo ruge y la lluvia arrecía, despreciable la hora en la que fui encargado para cumplir con los mandatos del Patriarca en el pueblo, es obvio que él quería evitar esta tormenta y terminé yo siendo el chivo expiatorio. No volveré a llegar temprano a las reuniones.

Suspiro con alivio, a lo lejos veo el inicio del camino de las doce casas, pronto podré llegar a Géminis y portar algo seco, y tomar algo caliente.

—¡Oh dioses! —al llegar a Aries escucho tu voz preocupada, soy un río andante, como el peor de los intrusos mojo en demasía los suelos de tu templo, pero eso no parece importarte, corres a mi encuentro con tu rostro alarmado.

—No es nada Aries —mi voz es seca, pero a ti no parece importarte, te has acostumbrado a mi manera de ser, solo me sonríes dulcemente. Algo en mi interior se ha removido, siento mis mejillas arder, solo espero que el estar empapado no me haya provocado un resfriado, eso sería lo último que necesitaría.

—¿Es que acaso no sabes que sirven los paraguas? —el tono de regaño de Mu no me pasa desapercibido, solo enarco una ceja y bufo por el comentario, es la única persona que puede tomar esa postura conmigo sin temer una represalia.

—Hace un viento del demonio haya afuera, no me hubiera servido de nada —le refuto a modo de excusa, aunque no tuviera necesidad de hacerlo, le contesto.

—¿Qué haré contigo Kanon? —Mu suspira mientras sopesa alguna idea.

—Estoy bien —le suelto, intento emprender nuevamente el caminar, pero Mu me regaña nuevamente.

—¡Ni se te ocurra salir de mi templo hasta que ésta tormenta haya parado!

—Pero… —iba a hablar, pero ese carnero testarudo es imposible de contradecir.

—Nada, ahora ve a sacarte esa ropa mojada, la ropa que dejaste la ocasión pasada todavía está ahí así que no tendrás problemas.

Suspiro, es cierto, no es la primera vez que me quedo en Aries, y es algo que se me está haciendo costumbre, no sé si es por el templo o por el mismo custodio, pero Aries se ha convertido en mi segundo hogar.

Llego a "mi habitación", busco mi ropa, y procedo a sacarme la que traigo puesta. Tiemblo de frío, solo ahora me doy cuenta de las bajas temperaturas. Con el torso desnudo siento fuertemente unas manos cálidas aferrarse a mi abdomen y cintura. Es Mu, su esencia lo delata.

—Eres un descuidado, ¿Qué haré contigo? —no contesto, me pierdo en el calor que Mu me proporciona y es que su presencia se ha hecho fundamental en mi vida, y ahora puedo decir que más que atracción lo que siento podría ser parecido al cariño, inclusive algo más. El invierno puede ser frío, pero al lado del lemuriano puedo encontrar el abrigo que necesito.


	3. La Primavera que florece

**Tercer Acto: La Primavera que florece con los sentimientos**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada_**

* * *

¿Cuál es tu fascinación con esas benditas plantas de colores? Entiendo que sean llamativas, pero ¿son más importantes que yo?, desde que salimos de Aries no me has prestado la más mínima atención y eso me irrita, ser cambiado por un puñado de flores, ese es un golpe directo a mi orgullo, y es que aunque no te he dicho lo que estoy comenzando a sentir, soy el único con el derecho de ver tus hermosos ojos y sonrisa.

Bufo por centésima vez y tú solo me ignoras. Decido tomar cartas en el asunto, no te dejaré libre para que hagas lo que quieras.

Me aproximo al campo de flores y las plantas que con tanto interés observas. Mis pasos en un comienzo fuerte se hacen disimulados, no debo dar a conocer mi irritación.

—¿Qué ves? —solo una pregunta casual para llamar tu atención.

—Plantas —me contestas de manera parca, me muerdo el labio para no cometer locura alguna, me siento y me coloco a tu altura, sin importarme tu espacio personal acerco mi rostro hacia una de las flores que tenías en tu mano.

—¿Kanon? —arqueas uno de los puntos que tienes como cejas, yo no digo nada, al contrario te observo por algunos segundos, tu desvías el rostro avergonzado y con las mejillas arreboladas, imagen que se me hace exquisita; hemos estado jugando este juego de lanza y esquiva desde la noche de la tormenta, tu posaste tus manos sobre mi piel húmeda y mi corazón latió como nunca, desde ahí he estado acercándome de diferentes maneras hacia a ti, experimentos de todo tipo, pero el resultado siempre es el mismo, tu desviando la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

—Mu… —pronuncio tu nombre con voz profunda, quiero que me prestes solo atención a mí.

Tú contestas a mi llamado y te volteas, estoy sonriendo y eso te desconcierta, utilizo aquello a mi favor y de improviso te beso, el beso fue corto, pero dulce, tus labios saben a la dulce miel que nace de la primavera, eres alguien tranquilo y sereno, diametral opuesto a mí, y es por eso que eres mi complemento perfecto. Ya no me niego a mí mismo la palabra que por tanto tiempo resuena en mí, hoy puedo decirlo con todo el corazón. Te amo Mu de Aries.

Cuando acaba el beso te lo hago saber y tú te sonrojas todavía más, pero me contestas con un tímido también y eso me hace besarte una vez más. Las flores no son competencia para mí, pues todo tu amor me pertenece, un amor que floreció en primavera y prometo mantener vivo.


	4. Verano de recuerdos

**Cuarto Acto: Verano de recuerdos**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Espero les guste. Saludos.**

* * *

Este año ha sido fantásticamente bueno, ¡diablos!, el que yo diga eso ya es demasiado, no solo ha sido bueno, sino que maravilloso, a tu lado siento que todo es mejor. No me importan las burlas de Milo y Death, o las malas miradas de Shion por "corromperte", solo me basta contigo.

Todavía recuerdo la cara del Patriarca cuando le comunicamos nuestra relación, tanto era su enojo que quiso castrarme, si Dohko no hubiese intervenido quien sabe que hubiese sucedido. Tal parece que la relación con "mi suegro" no mejorará nunca.

Más ahora eso no me importa, sino que deseo disfrutar este día de descanso junto contigo, y para no tanto gusto mío con el mocoso que tienes como alumno, pero no le puedo hacer nada, amas a ese niño y yo no soy quien para opinar. Además aunque no lo admita el niño en ocasiones me recuerda a mi cuando era pequeño, travieso y bribón, en verdad tienes una paciencia de santo para tratar con alguien como él y conmigo a la vez.

Estoy sentado en la arena velándolos a los dos, se divierten jugando en las aguas del mar Egeo. El Sol es agobiante y el calor es inmenso, gracias a los Dioses pudimos escapar del Santuario antes de que Shion nos diese una absurda misión. Solo quiere mantenerme alejado de ti.

Tu cabello suelto y mojado se esparce por tu espalda blanca y lozana, piel que cuando toco con suavidad y presiono de manera sutil te hace gemir de placer. Coloco una sonrisa nada inocente recordando nuestra noche anterior. Jamás creí que a pesar de tener el semblante y la actitud tan mesurada fueras tan apasionado en medio de las sabanas, un verdadero lobo con piel de oveja.

Al estar metido en mis pensamientos y en las muchas texturas de tu piel, y el éxtasis de tus gemidos en nuestros encuentros pasionales no veo venir la acumulación de agua hacia mí, hasta cuando estoy empapado de pies a cabeza. Has utilizado tu telekinesis para arrojarme agua, yo solo me estremezco al contacto.

—¡Controla tus pensamientos Kanon!¡Hay niños! —te ves molesto, de seguro leíste mi mente, pero no puedo evitarlo te amo con todo mi ser y cada parte de ti es una aliciente para el pecado.

Ya mojado me levanto y me encamino al mar, te sonrió y tú solo niegas con la cabeza. De repente siento nuevamente un fuerte chapuzón de agua sobre mí, es el mocoso quien traviesamente se acercó a mí y me mojo de improviso. Tú ríes, estás bastante próximo, en un impulso tomo al niño y a ti también y los hundo junto conmigo, al salir a la superficie los tres terminamos riendo. Este día no preferiría nada más, al final de cuentas ahora ustedes son mi familia y eso no lo cambiaría por nada, siempre preferiré estos recuerdos de verano.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
